Talk You Down
by thedruidprincess
Summary: There has been a hostage situation. Will the team get out of this one? r&r please rated for language *WARNING YOU MAY NEED TISSUES*
1. Chapter 1 EDITED!

well hello there

well this was not expected

i started with a oneshot - that failed

i had a totally different plot - that failed

it was goin to be a very happy story - that failed

as usual this is for rachy :) i love that girl :) and for any future reviewers hint hint

anyway!

ON WITH THE STORY

oh n i dont own anythin but Anya the doc and other future people(keep your mits of they belong to me HAHAHAHAHA!) so dont sue (there i said it! now get away from me evil minions that people call lawyers!!)

i reread it and saw just how bad the spellin n stuff was so i thought id sort that stuff out lol

next chap should be up soon!!

* * *

I can feel the colour running  
As it's running from my face  
Try to speak but nothings coming  
Nothing I could say to make you stay  
Grabbed your suitcase called a taxi  
It's 3am now where you gonna go?  
Gonna stay with friends in London  
And that's all I get to know

Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't' be that far  
So I'm driving in my car  
Where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can talk you down

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is relationship suicide

Cos if you go, I go...

Taking shortcuts through the alleys  
While your racing through my mind  
Cops can chase but they wont catch me  
Not before I get to speak my mind  
If there's still time

Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
So I'm driving in my car  
Where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can talk you down

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is Relationship suicide

Cos if you go, I go...  
Cos if you go, I go...  
Cos if you go, I go...  
Cos if you go, I go...

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head

Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
So I'm driving in my car  
Where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can turn around

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is Relationship suicide

"Get away from me!" the words of Anya echoed through his brain. But what he didn't know was that they would be the last words he would ever hear from her mouth, that those words would haunt his dreams forever. Danny stared shocked as the bloody and beaten form of the love of his life, shook in front of him.

"NYPD!" boomed through the warehouse but it was too late. The damage had been done. Danny tried to crawl over to the noise but his 3 bullet wounds and probably many broken bones making it very difficult. But the thought that Anya needed medical help more than him, kept him going through the pain

"Over here…" Danny managed to splutter through the metallic blood in his mouth. His voice rusty from days of screaming. From days of hell.

Danny was jerked out of his thoughts by the grotesque sound of Anya coughing up her own blood. Making Danny turn to her too quickly causing him to almost pass out from the pain, of what has got to be a broken rib. "Anya " he wheezed "please help Anya..." was all he could say before he succumbed to the darkness...

"Over here!" Flack shouted at the top of his lungs. "We need medics over here NOW!!" was all he could say as he took in the terrifying sight of an unconscious Danny and a slowly bleeding to death Anya. That knocked Flack as he sprinted the short distance from where he had stood with Mac, who had just entered the scene.

"A... Anya? Anya it's me, Donnie. I need you to stay awake, alright Darling." Tears streamed down his face as he looked into the pain filled bright blue eyes that were normally sparkling with joy. "Look at me, come on princess, that's right. WHERE THE HELL ARE THEM DAMN MEDICS?? " He was stopped by the pain filled sounds of Anya trying to speak. "Sh! Don't speak, you'll just make it more painful, princess." Flack stepped aside as the medics rushed to help Anya and get her to the nearest hospital. As he stepped away from her the trembling girl, who's blood had slowly stained his clothes while he had held her, Mac and Stella approached him.

"Come on Flack, they have already taken Danny to the hospital and Anya will be ready to go in a second. But you unfortunatly cant go with her, we'll have to go in my car." Flack nodded, the words barely registering in his brain as he looked around the dark dingy warehouse where the two had been kept for four days. There wasn't any windows or sources of natural light anywhere in the building so he doubted that Danny and Anya even knew what day it was. Or how long they had endured the torture.

4 days. 4 days of endless worry. 4 days of searching every block of every street in New York City. 4 days of sleepless nights. 4 days since Danny and Anya had been snatched from the scene that they had been working on.

And now Flack was wondering if he would ever seen them both alive again.

Before he knew it, Flack, Mac and Stella had arrived at the hospital, just behind the ambulance that had Anya inside. They were now sat with Hawkes, Adam and Sid, awaiting news on both Danny and Anya. There was an awkward silence in the white hollow waiting room as the reality of what had happened finally started to set in.

All heads shot up as a young doctor with very long brown hair that went down to her waist, approached them. Hawkes was the first to find is voice, which was strained from resisting the urge to not break down in tears. "So, how are they doc?"

The young woman seemed to take her time before taking a deep breath and starting to speak. "The young man has strained multiple fractures in his left Tibia, a crushed ankle, 3 bullet wounds, one in his hip, another in his shoulder and the final one in his in his right arm…" "So is he going to be alright?" flack butted in. He didn't want details; he just wanted to know if his best friend was going to be all right. "Unfortunately, Mr. Messer has lost an almost fatal amount of blood which has caused him to unfortunately slip into a coma, so we can't be completely sure when, or if he will ever fully recover.

The group stood shocked. Danny was in a coma. And the doctors didn't know if he would ever recover. The doctor looked at each of their face,s as they took in the news and sighed. She always hated this part of the job.

"And the young lady brought in just after him also had a crushed wrist, right ankle was also crushed and broke three ribs, one of which has punctured her lung. She has 2 bullet wounds, one in her right arm and the other one just above her left shin. Along with two stab wounds to the left of her chest. We almost lost her in the ambulance but we have managed to stabilize her condition. She is one very lucky girl, if you had arrived five minutes later we would have most definitely lost her. She is in the ICU where she will remain until she has at least regained consciousness. This is something that i doubt will happen for a few days at least. If you ask the nurse at the desk she will tell you where to go to visit the young lady." With that said the young doctor turned around and went back the way she came.

"…" Silence reigned as they tried to digest what the doctor had just said. Flack watched as Stella walked over to the nurse mentioned, whom she conversed with briefly, before returning.

"Anya is in room 103 on floor two- the intensive care unit. We are aloud to go and see her on the conditions that we are very quick, don't wake her and we go in one at a time, only for a few minutes."

"So who wants to go first?"

"I will." It wasn't a request; Flack was not going to let anybody from seeing his princess first.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!

whats gonna happen??

will danny and anya recover? who took them hostage?? what is goin to happen to flack? will he fall apart in the hospital room? what will he see?

only time (and reviews) will tell

cya


	2. Chapter 2

Flack stood at the door to her room, wanting to go in. the thought of seeing her lying there again almost too much for him to bear. 3 days. It had already been three agonizingly long days, and not one sign from either Anya or Danny waking up. Flack was starting to think he couldn't do this. And nothing could prepare him for the sight that would greet his eyes when he opened the door, to the room that Anya and Danny now shared. When flack entered the room nothing major had changed, it wasn't until ten minutes of telling Anya about his day that it happened. The monitors monitoring Anya's heart rate started beeping and he heard a pain filled groan that flack realized that he needed to go and get help.

Anya was waking up

~Three Weeks Later~

Anya took a deep breath

She couldn't believe it. She had finally been released from the hospital and now she could go home, eat normal food and cuddle with -. Then her heart sank.

Here she was, about to leave the hospital, when the love of her life was still lying deep in a coma, with no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"Come on princess, let's get you home." Flack rapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze as he led her towards his car.

The apartment was dark and cold when Flack opened the door to her apartment, it had been decided long before she had left the hospital that she would not be staying at her and Danny's apartment alone, so Flack and Hawkes had decided for her that they would be spending the next couple of weeks with her. The open plan room was dark and empty when Flack stepped in and turned the light on

"SURPIRISE!!!" was screamed through the living room as the once empty space was suddenly thriving with life. Standing, staring with shock, a huge grin came to her face as she gazed at the faces all of her 'family', joking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. All that was missing was Danny, Any sighed now was not the time to think about Danny, she had to live in the moment and not dwell on the what if's or why's. Shifting her attention she saw Hawkes, her best friend was stood next to Stella, chatting about god knows what and laughing occasionally at Hawkes gormless face. Mac was standing to the left of the apartment, looking like a proud father, where the food and alcohol had been placed. He was obviously making sure nobody got too drunk. Not like that ever happened, no Adam had never got so drunk at a work party that he couldn't even tell the difference between a mop and Sid.

Scanning her eyes around the apartment she many insignificant yet sweet changes that had taken place within her and Danny's apartment. All of the mess, which was normally lying around everywhere had been cleared. Her desk which had, not that long ago covered in old work had been sorted – Mac's doing she guessed. It had always amazed her how tidy Mac had been. A large welcome home banner had been spread across the large windows that filled a whole wall.

Anya squealed, as she was shocked from her thoughts by Hawkes who had run up to her and gave her such a huge cuddle that you would think that he hadn't seen her in months. When in reality he had spent all day yesterday at the hospital with her, leaving only when the grouchy hospital staff had kicked him quite literally out of the hospital at 10 pm saying that she needed her rest so she could leave the hospital in the morning. That had shut him up and he left without any more fuss.

Anya smiled at Hawkes and returned the hug just as enthusiastically. "How long did it taker to get mine and Danny's apartment looking like this? It was a right mess." Anya paused for thought, " and what the hell has Adam done to his hair?" at that last comment Hawkes just laughed, Adam's hair had been died his hair, so that the ends of it was in patches of pink, purple, blue and green instead of its usual brown. " Well yesterday flack told him to do something with his hair because it looked like it hadn't been washed in about a week. And then today he turns up like this." At this Anya just rolled her eyes and pulled towards the food, joking all the way.

A few hours later and the party had pretty much ended and people were starting to leave. The party hadn't been very big. Just her 'family', which consisted of basically the whole crime lab and then a few more. When Anya started yawning Mac came over to her with a determined look on his face and she quickly realized he was about to go into 'father mode' as Sid had put it. "Your exhausted. I told flack it would not be a good idea to have such a big party so soon but no… we just had to have a huge party when what you really need is lots of rest and quiet. C'mon lets get you to bed and the rest of us will sort this mess out." From the tone of his voice Anya could tell that there was no space for reason and he was right. Now that she thought about it she was exhausted. So calling out a goodnight to Flack and Hawkes, who had both argued that they were going to spend the night with her, saying that she couldn't be left alone until she was 100% recovered, incase something happened to her. And Anya knew that when they got like that it was better to just go along with what they want. She went up to Stella and gave her a cuddle along with the promise to text her tomorrow. She then went up to Mac, gave him a kiss on the cheek and with a joking smile said "goodnight DAD." She then turned on her heal and was gone.

~_~DREAM~_~

Darkness. Everywhere she looked she saw darkness. With mist swirling around her feet she gingerly took a step forward, towards the outline of a lone figure in the distance. Her fear quickly turned into anxiety the to haste then to all out urgency as the figure turned into the body of her love, her Danny. She ran and ran and ran yet he always evaded her, just pulling her further into the darkness. Further and further into the unknown abyss. "Anya" stopping dead in her tracks, with her heart beating 50000 miles an hour, tears poured down her face as she heard the voice that she had been longing, dreaming to hear for so long. "Anya I love you so much. Never forget that, please. Anya you were everything to me. I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Anya stood perfectly still, unable to move with tears pouring down her face like an never-ending waterfall, shocked and confused as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing.

~_~END DREAM~_~

Anya awoke with a terrible scream, awaking everyone within the apartment, as she burst into tears, sobbing ferociously.

~ A dark hospital room~

Through the darkness a young man could be seen lying on the bed with many wires attached to him. Suddenly the steady beating of his heart rate machine let out a horrific sound, setting off many alarms. The sound was that of a flat line.


	3. Chapter 3

hey!!!

im back!

this is only part 1

part 2 up 2moz

disclaimer: me = no own ,you = no sue

go on!

review! you know you want to!

* * *

Light burned Anya's eyes as a petrified Flack and Hawkes burst through her bedroom door, out of breath from their obvious near heart attack. Hawkes rushed to her and cradled her body in his arms, whispering soft words of comfort to her. Within a few minutes Hawkes and Flack had managed to calm Anya down to where she was just giving off the occasional sob."What happened princess? What's wrong?" Flack enquired, his voice soft with compassion and sympathy. He had sat at the other side of Anya to Hawkes, who was slowly rubbing her back. Giving another sob Anya cuddled up into Flack, her shaking body taking comfort from him, that he was willing to give. Slowly, Anya replied with her teeth chattering from with a foreboding sense of fear slowly filling her body up. "I – I saw D-Danny. He said" Anya stopped as a heart-breaking sob cracked through her body like thunder in the night. "He said that he loved me and to – to never forget him." With that said Anya once again burst into tears. Flack, who was close to tears himself tried to console his 'sister' as the memories of her horrific nightmare and so much more replayed over and over and over in her mind, teasing her, taunting her.

~_~

Doctors and nurses ran around in a frenzy, desperately trying to save the young mans life. Chaos was everywhere as they fought a loosing battle

~_~

It was at least half an hour before Hawkes and Flack had managed to coerce Anya to go back to sleep, with the promise that she would not be left alone. Left alone with her nightmares of pain, anger and death. "You go and sleep, you've got a early shift tomorrow. I've got the day off so you go and get some rest." Flack said quietly as though the slightest noise would cause Anya to awake from her troubled yet yearned for, sleep. Hawkes, being too tired to argue, kissed Anya on her forehead and proceeded to leave the room. Flack sighed dejectedly as he lay down next to Anya, snuggling into his sleeping bag, all the while blissfully unaware of the horror that would soon fill his and his friends lives.

~_~

A steady beeping of the heart rate monitor let the doctors take a breath. The young Danny Messer was nearly out of the woods. All that he had to do was wake up, soon. The sooner that he woke up the better his chances would be. But the chances of that and a total recovery were very very slim, getting slimmer as every second ticked by without any signs of him awaking. The odds were greatly against him with all the blood that he had lost, on top of every other injury that he had sustained. The more the young doctor thought about it, the more she worried as she realized how bad his chances were.

The sound of a flat line further down the corridor pulled her from her thought, with a sigh she ran don towards the terrible sound. It was going to be a long night.


	4. NOTE! its important peeps!

HEY PEEPS!

i have bad news!

ive just spent the afternoon in hospital coz i dislocated my right knee. and considering i dislocated the other one in march it hasnt been a good year

anyway i wont be able to update much but i promise il be working on getting the chaps finished in my notebook but i wont be on the comp to update.

so... sorry peeps but your gonna have to wait quite a while before you find out what happens to Danny and the others

bye!


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

hey hey hey hey!

thanks sooooo much to rachy, LoganSunshine, Solitaire42, elmostroverde and BlueEyeAuthor for your support!

i think you will all be happy to know that im on the up :D heres part 2

i should have chap 4 up within a week *crosses fingers*

anyway im just stalling --- on with the chap we go

oh, and i dont own ok? ok, good

* * *

The early summer sunlight awoke Anya early the next morning. Her heart jumped as she realized there was a body lying next to hers. She grinned a childish grin full of mischievousness as she planned things to do, thinking that her dream had been a reality that Danny had come home. The grin instantly vanished as she realized that it was not her gorgeous Danny but her adopted brother Flack. During the night Flack had managed to lie upside down, with his head at the bottom of the bed and the majority of his body practically on the floor. This was something that Danny had done many times; tears sprang to Anya's eyes as she faced the harsh reality that her dream had been just that. A dream, a wish with all her heart hoped the near future would contain. Her beloved Danny coming home so that they could get married like they had planned, just hours before they were called out to the crime scene that had almost shattered their lives.

With a loud snort Flack awoke and instantly fell off of the bed with a loud yelp. Rolling her eyes Anya got up and wrapped her dressing gown around herself and proceeded to go for her breakfast, leaving Flack to untangle himself.

~_~

Landing on the sofa with a thud, in the on call room the same young doctor let out a deep breath. Her long hair was messy after a long, hard nights work. Her break had started five minutes ago and she still had to call Mr. Messer's contact about his latest development. Sighing she picked the phone up, she hated this part of the job.

~_~

Anya and Flack were sat on the large sofa watching random programs on the plasma television screen; it had been Danny's newest and favorite toy. Anya's breakfast, a small cup of orange juice sat had drank, forgotten after her little argument with Flack. He had brought up her brought up her eating habits again, or lack thereof. Anya couldn't understand why everyone was so worried. She just wasn't hungry anymore. Not since she had been taken hostage anyway. Flack and Anya both jumped at the sharp sound of Flack's cell phone ringing. Flack gulped as he looked at the caller ID, his hand was suddenly shaking. It was Danny's doctor. They had said they would only call his cell in an emergency.

"Hello, detective Flack speaking," Flack tried to remain calm as he spoke slowly down the phone to a now well-recognized voice. Had something happened to Danny? It must have or they wouldn't have rang his cell. Had he woke up? Questions were whirling around in his head like a tornado as he spoke with the doctor.

"Hello this is doctor Chazot. I'm calling about Mr. Danny Messer. You were put down as his emergency contact." Flack listened intently to as the young doctor talked, trying not to shout at her to hurry up and say what she was going to say. " We are going to need you to come sown to the hospital right away, there is something that you need to know but I would prefer to talk to you face to face." Flack agreed to go straight to the hospital and hung up. He looked at Anya, his face portraying openly his fears and worries as he had gone as white as a sheet. "We need to go to the hospital right away. I'll call Mac on the way." It did not sound good.


	6. Chapter 4

hey :) happy new year peoples :)

sorry it took sooo long to get up but the evil writers block struck again and then i realised how much work i had to do on top of xmas! and now i found out we have a ICT exam on thursday!! and then another next week!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!but instead of revision here i am lol :)

hope you like!!

insert witty disclaimer here:

* * *

Flack drove like a mad man towards the hospital, intent on getting there first, finding out what had happened first. He had rang Mac, told him what little, precious information that he knew and then he had hung up before Mac had even had a chance to digest the information. Flack chanced a look at Anya, who hadn't spoke a word since he had told her that they needed to go to the hospital. He only hoped it was good news, not for his sake. For Anya's sake. He didn't know if she could handle loosing another person that she loved. First her family, then Speedle and now with Danny in the hospital, he didn't know how she had managed to handle all of her emotions, all her nightmares. She thought he didn't know about them, but he did. They had started again, after she had received news that her old friend in Miami had been shot, Eric he believed.

Anya sat nervously next to Flack, trying to fathom what it was that they had been called so desperately to the hospital for. Perhaps Danny had woken up and was asking for them. Maybe they had discovered something that meant that he was going to wake up soon and the doctors wanted them to be there when he woke up, so they could tell Danny that everything was alright and they were going to be a family again. As Anya gazed at the passing scenery she saw his smile, his beautiful eyes shining with love. She felt a wave of nausea hit her as she realized that she may never see them again. It had been too long since she had seen his smile that melted her heart. His eyes that sparkled with mischievousness yet showed an unstated promise of love and happiness in the future. The first time she had seen that was their engagement night. It was the best night of her life

~_~Flashback~_~

The night had been fantastic, neither could have asked for more. It had been filled with gorgeous food – Danny had taken Anya to her favorite Chinese restaurant, enchanting moments and most of all, it had been full of love. All to celebrate their first anniversary. They had officially been dating for one year. A year full of happiness and love. A love so strong that it shines like the brightest star in the sky. Danny and Anya danced happily in each other's arms. But not to any song, their song. Everything I do, I do it for you drifted softly around the room as they danced, just as they had all those months ago, just happy being held in each other's arms where they were shielded from all the horrors that they faced every time they entered the crime lab. Slowly they walked back to their seats, content with the silence that spoke so much.

Danny led Anya to her seat where he got down on one knee with a bright smile on his face. A smile that forever promised her a lifetime of happiness and love and a bright future. Something that she had never had when she was growing up, before she had met Flack and Danny and was accepted into her new life. Danny spoke slowly and quietly as if at the faintest sound this fantasy would disappear and he would be left alone again. 'Anya Flack, for the last year you have filled my life with a love that I thought I would never be able to feel again. You have filled my dark world with a glorious light that I will never be able to love without and so, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?' Danny squeezed his eyes shut as if he dreaded her answer, as if he thought that she would turn him down and walk out of his life forever, taking his heart with her.

Anya gently touched his face, pulling his attention to her. Anya's eyes shined with tears of happiness that she refused to let fall. 'No.' all colour drained from Danny's face as all of his nightmares came true in that one little word. 'No, I will not do you the honor of becoming your wife. It would mean much much more to me than that.' Anya grinned cheekily 'Daniel Messer of course I'll marry you, you idiot.' Anya barely managed to get out what she was saying before she was swooped out of her chair, twirled around a few times before given the biggest kiss of her life.

~_~End flashback~_~

Anya shut her eyes, trying to be positive. Danny was fine. He wouldn't leave her. Not after he had promised to be with her forever, to never leave her side, ever. Anya gazed blindly as she tried to stay calm, tried to block all of their happy memories that had come rushing through her. Tears escaped through her eyelids, never-ending rivers that were constantly flowing. Flowing like rain down upon New York City.

~_~ Flashback~_~

Rain. Everywhere you went in New York City, it was raining. The torrential downpour had not stopped for three whole weeks and there was still no signs of mercy either. Danny stood nervously in front of the door to Anya's apartment; his once dry hair was plastered to his forehead. Slowly annoying him to death. Checking his clothes for the thousandth time, Danny shuffled nervously as he rang the doorbell. Rethinking his choice of attire Danny wished he had not chosen his favorite green top, navy jacket and jeans and gone for a more formal look. But what if that had been too smart? What if she thought he was scruffy? Danny started to panic what if he messed things up? He had been so lucky just to get her to go out with him, what if he messed his chance up? What would he do then? All of Danny's thoughts turned to mush as he saw the girl of his dreams open the door to her apartment and letting him in.

~_~End flashback~_~

Anya was starting to loose her mind. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of him. Their memories were being pushed before her eyes by the simplest things, when all she wanted, all she needed was peace. If Anya wasn't so worried, she would have giggled at that thought, she hadn't had one day of peace since she had befriended lieutenant Horatio Caine, so why should she get some peace now? Even her first day in NYC had been full of excitement. 5 DOA's had been called in within her first 3 hours of her first shift in the lab.

Before Anya could think anymore about her first day in the lab she saw that they were pulling up into the hospital car park. What happened next seemed just a blur to Anya as she figured her and Flack jumped out of the car and rushed to the ICU. The next thing Anya clearly recalled was Mac giving her a comforting hug as the doctor approached them, her eyes full of pity. ' I'm afraid I have some bad news….'


	7. Chapter 5

well hello

i know this is short but im going away next sunday and i have a LOAD of work to do so i yeah....

anyhoo il try and post again before i go away but no promises...

*insert even wittier disclaimer here* i only own anya

anyway

review! you know you want to ^_^

* * *

Anya's hand trembled as she opened the door to Danny's room. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she prepared herself for a sight so horrifying that she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand. Thank god Mac had refused to let her go in there alone. The marine always good at reading her, knowing when she needed help, when she wasn't able to handle all the shit that life had thrown at her. Mac gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze; as if telling her that he was there and all she needed was to take her time.

But time was a luxury that she didn't have.

Time was not on her side. Every second that passed meant she had one less with, what was left of her family. Her family. She had never had a family before. The closest she had ever had was here in NYC and back in the Miami Dade Crime Lab. And fate had already ripped them apart and now not only was her fiancé fighting for his life, one of her first true friends was as well. Anya had one question running through her mind, did she do the right thing when she left Miami? It was _her_ fault that Danny had been at the scene. It was because she had called Danny into the back room of the crime scene that Danny had been had been _her _fault when Tim died – if she had made sure he cleaned his gun she wouldn't have lost him. That horrific day she had made herself a promise. To do anything to save her friends. Her family. They were her world and she had let them down yet again.

Nothing could have prepared Anya for what she saw when she entered Danny's room. She had been in his room so many times in the previous weeks, refusing to leave his side for the first week after they had been saved. But now. Now Danny was attached to so many machines she couldn't see where everything went.

She took a shaky step forward; tears running freely down her face. Anya turned to Mac, who immediately understood. Against his earlier judgment he realized that she needed to do this. She needed to do this alone.

With a sorrow filled sigh Anya sat in the familiar chair next to Danny's bed and held his hand. And started to say something that she thought she would never have to say to Danny. She started to say goodbye.


	8. Chapter 6

heyy all!

sorry its taken me so long to update but i had loads of work to do coz the exams are on the horizon and i have my art exam in under two weeks *panicks*

so il try and update again soon coz this is only short and yeah but i got loads to do :(

but the good news is i have a co-written fic out. im writing it with HighQueenReicheru and its called Urban Rivals. the first chap is out and the second is on its way! its a cross over between 24(just slightly) and csi ny. check it out pwease ;) and we'd love to hear from you.

anyhoo as you know i dont own anything except Anya.

Dedicated to my best friend rachy, who without i would not still be working on this or anything else for that matter. also dedicated to mary, who has been a great friend :) i love you too!!

anyway without any more blabber from me - on with zie fic!

* * *

'You know. When I first came here Don was the only person that I knew. And when he first introduced us I thought you were the sweetest guy. You did everything possible to help me settle, to help make New York my home. I- I don't know how I am going to live without you. It's been nearly three years since I moved here. Three whole years. And you know what? I have loved every single minute of it. Sure there have been times when I wondered what would have happened if I had stayed in Miami. But I would have never have known you. And I would have never have know what if feels like to be truly loved.' Anya stopped and closed her eyes. Trying to comprehend the whirlwind of emotions that were flying through her.

'The doctors, they said that you won't be able to hear me. They said that your brain is hardly functioning. Th-they said that if you ever do wake up you wont be able to return to field duty, you might not even be able to return to the lab ever. A-and they said that if you get through the next 24 hours it will be a miracle. And danny – I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I-I was going to tell you this after we came home from the scene. I have been offered a job in the FBI. At first I was dead set against, the job is based in LA and I wasn't about to leave here. B-but now. Now I'm not sure. If I loose you I wont be able to stay here. I know that every time I'll walk into lab I'll see your bright smile that you only have after a break in the case. Every time I step under that horrid yellow tape I'll hear you making jokes about what Hawkes did on your last boys night out.' Anya's tears were falling in full force now; she didn't bother to wipe them away. There was no point. Not anymore. The world could end for all she cared, as hers was already. As long as she was with Danny. Danny was her world and always would be.

Sobbing, Anya put her face in her hands. Wishing that the sorrow consuming her heart would leave.


End file.
